Shadow Twins
by shadowX101
Summary: this stroy is under revision! the new and improved will be up soon! summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a legend. The legend was of the two most deadly ninjas in the world. They were violent, blood thirsty, and relentless. Some say they were better than Itachi Uchiha himself. They were two brothers against the world. They also wore clothing from the people they killed. There is only one thing wrong with that legend. Those two brothers it mentions, were girls.

Present time, Forest outside Konoha.

It was midnight as two figures moved swiftly and silently through the trees. They both stopped and looked at the Konoha gate and the two ninjas guarding it. One of the ninjas in the tree performed handsigns. Two shadow clones appeared behind each guard successfully slitting their throats. When the gurads dropped down dead the shadow clones disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The two ninja made it inside the village. They were met with their faces from fifteen years ago on posters over all the buildings. It turns out they are wanted dead or alive. Finally one of the two stepped into the light. She had long black hair, in a pony tail, clear blue eyes, and an amused look after reading the Wanted sign. She was wearing black pants that were slightly baggy, a tight black long sleeved shirt, and black ninja shoes.Around her neck was a choker with a hidden mist village symbol and tied in her hair (like Sakura's) was a forehead protector from grass. She reached up and pulled down a mask covering from her nose down. (like kakachi's)

She smiled and pulled the wanted sign down.

"Looks like they're looking for us here too Nari." the girl said as her blue eyes sparkled. Another girl the same height stepped out of the shadows. Nari looked exactly like the first girl except her long black hair was down and parted to cover up her left eye.

Instead of mist and grass, Nari had gloves with the sand symbol and a forehead protector from sound tied around her arm. She glared behind the same type of mask.

"We're wanted everywhere else too. Why would Konoha be any different?" Nari asked harshly. The other girl rolled her eyes and tore the poster up. Off in the distance, they heard laughter.

"Moon...Do you hear that? It's coming from the direction we're going. Stick to the shadows." Nari said backing out of the light. Moon nodded smirking and got back into the shadows and they jumped threw the town. When they arrived across twon they looked at the house in front of them. It appeared as if their soon-to-be- victimwas throwing a party.

'Great.' Moon thought sarcastically,

'More witnesses.' She looked to her side to see Nari already in a tree and peering through a window. Sighing Moon jumped on the same branch.

"Look at all these people." Nari muttered scanning the group of people in the house. Moon only nodded then saw their target.

"There he is!" She said quietly directing Nari's attention to a boy with ebony hair and onyx eyes.

"That's who Itachi-sama wants? He looks sort of weak..." Nari looked the boy up and down.

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha." Moon nodded but a flash of red hair caught her eyes.

"Nari... Is that Sasori?" Nari's head whipped around causing Nari to lose her balance. Quickly she caught herself as Moon held back laughter. Her laughter came to a sudden stop when she heard a craking noise. Slowly she looked at Nari then the tree branch letting everything register.

"Oh crap." She muttered before the branch broke causing the girls to fall to the ground. Just as both were about to get up they felt sand tighten around their bodies. Nari glared and struggled as much as she could but the sand only tightened.

"Sasori..." She whispered seeing the rd hair. But she saw it wasn't as she looked at his face. He has sea-green eyes not gold. Moon studied the boy too. He looked so familiar...But from where? finally it clicked and Moon smirked.

"Lord Kazekage. How wonderful it is to see you." she said and she shifted slightly. Gaara glared.

"Your the two that killed my ANBU." he said coldly. This time Nari smirked.

"No. That was just me." she said as her blue eyes danced in the moonlight. Gaara was going to say something when Moon cut him off.

"We aren't here to hurt anyone. For some reason Itachi-sama wants the sorry excuse for aninja in there. We can always bring the Kazekage too. I'm sure he'd be pleased." Mentally Moon and Nari were planning and by using their twin telepathy, they had one.

Nari's eyes turned a lighter blue as the air picked up. Gaara glared. He didn't like this. When it started to sprinkle Moon's eyes began to turn red. As it started to rain harder, Gaara's sand quickly turned to mud and dropped its hold. The sister's fell and as soon as Moon hit the ground she transformed. In her place was a black haird wolf. Swiftly it sprinted off and when Gaara went to chase it, Nari knocked him back with a gust of wind. Surely Moon was off to get help and Gaara was stuck here fighting teh forces of nature. Nari's hair blew back frim her face as her eyes glazed over and the weather worsened. Gaara was desperetly trying to find dry sand but the pouring rain made it difficult. She rose one habd and a bolt of lightning barely missed him. Gaara then threw three shuriken but strong gusts of wind blew them away. Hearing the commotion outside, the rest of the party ran out. In a strong gust of wind most of them were sent flying. The few that stood their ground ran forward to attack but out of nowhere Moon attacked them still in her wolf form. Gaara yelled to Sasuke,

"They're after you Uchiha!" Then was knocked off his feet by a strong wind. Moon was tearing away at anyone close enough with her teeth and claws. Sasuke kicked her away. Moon went flying from the impact and landed in her part human form. She still had black wolf ears, red eyes, razor sharp teeth, nails like claws, and a tail. Other than that she was completely normal. Moon smirked, flicked her tail, and lunged at him throwing 4 shuriken. As he dodged them she flipped over him and pun kicking him in the back. He fell forward a bit but spun around and glared. His eyes red from Sharingan. He wnt to kick her in the stomach but she blocked. Swiftly she hit him on his pressure point and sasuke collapsed.

"Got him!" Moon yelled to Nari who threw Gaara back with more wind. Nari smirked.

"Let me finish this 1st."

"We'll just take him too. So hurry up!" Moon yelled. Gaara jumped back up and saw Nari was gone. She appeared behind him and hit his pressure point. His dead weight fell on her and she grunted trying to hold him up but in a flach the girls and their prizes were gone.

Gaara's POV

I woke up strapped down to a metal table. The girl I was fighting was talking to a boy that looked almost like me. No doubt it was Sasori of the Akatsuki. She smiled at him. "I have everything under control." He nodded, turned, and walked out. She sighed and turned to see me up. It was weird to see her and not have to worry about getting attacked. Though there was still the possibility. But she smiled at me...like a friend. Her eyes had a different sparkle to them when she wasn't fighting. There was a certain...air about her.

"You woke up quite quickly. Even with the drug we gave you." She was saying. Before I could speak she kept talking. "Your demon must've helped I suppose." She nodded to something beside me and I craned my neck to see Sasuke. "Your friend's still out like a light."

"Uchiha? My friend?" I scoffed. "Hardly." She raised an eyebrow and picked something off a table. My eyes widened as I saw it was a syringe and a needle. But she walked past me and next to Sasuke. Slowly she insterted the needle in his neck and shot the stuff from the syringe into him. He stirred slightly but did not wake up. She turned toward me.

"It completely stops the flow of his chakra. When he wakes up he'll be like any other normal person." She smiled at me again. Before she could say anything else Sasori walked in. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew.

"What's he doing up?" he asked coldly, glaring at me. Her smile faltered.

"Shukaku must've made the drug wear off." She said quickly. He glared and sat on the counter, looking at all the tools sitting in a pan.

"Well hurry and control the demon." he said picking up a scalpel. I saw her roll her eyes but hurried to fill another syringe up. I began to pull and struggle with my restraints knowing that this shot was for me.

"Stop moving." Sasori said holding up the surgeons knife as a threat. But I kept pulling hoping the straps would break.

"Calm down." Nari said quietly. "This will only numb Shukaku and prevent him from taking over or giving you anymore help." I kept trying to fight and she held my arm gently. For some reason it calmed me. I could see Sasori behind her, glaring at our touch. There was a pain in my neck but nothing else happend. I called out to Shukaku but I only got silence in return. Nari smiled at me assuringly and was about to say something but Sasori cut her off.

"Stop talking to him. He's your prisoner. Not your long lost best friend." She turned and began filling another syringe.

"So anti-social Sasori." she teased.

"Look who's talking." he replied with the slightest bit of amusment in his voice.

* * *

well this is the beginning of the story that took priority over intentions...it kinda makes me sad tho...because no matter what i do when i read through this story i realize its so much better than intentions and that intentions is like novice level compared to this story...newayz please please please r&r it would be helpful...

akari...A.K.A. Moon (my cousin is Nari, I'm Moon)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i know its been awhile and im sorry...lately i havent been in the mood to type but suddenly today i got this huge urge to type so i did and heres the result....i hope you enjoy it...this story is supposed to be sorta funny and it gets more comedic as i get more into the story but thats just me stalling...newayz^^ i hope you enjoy...pls pls PLS PLS READ AND REVIEW!!!I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!^^

~disclaimer- i dont own nething except Moon and Nari and even then i share them with my cousin...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Later that night**_

"Get out of my face!" Nari yelled, turning the other way. Moon continued the teasing, amused.

"Come on Nari, you know you like him!"

Nari almost gagged. She hid her face in her arms, unsuccessfully trying to hide. After a moment of silence she felt something wet slide up her arm.

"Oh that's gross Moon! There is no need for licking!" Nari yelled and tried to wipe the sliminess off her arm.

"You can lick me all you want but I DON"T like him!"

"Fine. Whatever. This isn't over Nari!" Moon called back, climbing into her own bed right when Itachi opened the door.

"What the hell are you two DOING?!" he yelled. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry master Itachi-sama." Nari and Moon said. Moon added,

"We were just having some fun. We're not quite tired yet."

"So what are you two talking about?" asked Itachi. Nari looked at Moon with a face that said 'don't you dare.' Moon smiled evilly and quickly said,

"Nari likes Gaara. The other one in the dungeon."

"Moon! I do NOT!"

"Do to."

"Do no-" Itachi cut her off.

"Enough! I swear. You two are, are… URGH! I can't even think of a word!" Nari held back laughter as she watched Itachi storm out the door.

Someone is stressing under lack of sleep." Nari paused. " Or maybe he's sexually_ frustrated_. Perhaps you could go calm him down a little." She teased Moon. A loud bang on the wall made the girls jump.

"I can hear every word you're saying!" yelled Itachi. "Go to SLEEP!" Moon looked at Nari and smirked.

"Listen to this." she whispered. Moon got up and snuck into Itachi's room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Itachi yelled. "MOON!!!" Poof Moon was back in the room.

"What did you do?" asked Nari.

"I jumped out of the wall right above his head with a Diablo* mask on and scared the shit out of him. It was hilarious!"

Nari laughed, "You're lucky he didn't kill you! Right in the face!"*

"Yea probably." Moon sighed and bit her lip.

"You ok?" Nari asked.

"Yea. Its just, Itachi sleeps in boxers on top of the covers. It was a pretty nice view…You should so go down and say hi to Gaara."

"MoooOOOOooon! Shut uuuup!" Nari punched her arm. " I don't like him!!! He's out prisoner! Nothing more!" She glared at her sister.

"But Nari. He could be more. I mean think about it, if he became more, you might save him. Who knows what Itachi will put him through." Moon argued back. "I mean seriously, you like two guys. Both guys show interest in you. I'd say you're pretty damn lucky. The one guy I LOVE doesn't even think twice about me." Nari was silent just looking at Moon feeling a little guilty. "Good night Nari." Moon said shutting off the light.

"Night Moon" Nari replied.

"Thank GOD!" Itachi yelled.

Nari laid in bed think for a bit then whispered. "Moon…What time does our shift for watching the prisoners start?" Moon looked at the clock on the table between their two beds.

"Now." She replied. The she smiled. "Well you get to see your boy don't you. _Lucky._" Moon sighed.

"I just wish he would notice me you know."

"Yea, well at least..umm…" Nari went silent, lost in thought.

"We better get to the prison if we have watch." Moon said softly, successfully distracting Nari from trying to make Moon feel better.

"Yea." Nari nodded. So they got up and went to the prison to watch over their prisoners. Little did they know that Itachi had been listening in on their conversation.

'_Damn it. I don't understand. Why is it bothering me. I shouldn't care who she "loves". But yet I do. WHY?! Urgh. Its so frustrating!!'_

"Moon yo-" Nari was cut off by Moon.

"I'm guarding Uchiha. You are guarding Subaku. You just have to talk to him." Nari was silent as Moon walked away.

'_God Damn that Moon. How dare she! Making me guard HIM! OF ALL PEOPLE! Sasori's clone. Though those sea green eyes look amazing!' _Nari was now standing in front of Gaara's cell lost in thought until,

"Is it safe to ask what you are so determinedly thinking about?"

"Huh?" Nari slowly came out of her daze, looked at Gaara, then realized he had asked her a question.

"Shut up. No talking"

"Sorry." muttered Gaara, he then looked away with a small teeny tiny pout on his face. So teeny tiny that no one would actually be able to see it, except thanks to Nari's hyped senses she her self could just barely see it.

'_Oh. What a cute pout!' _Nari internally squealed. Then realized she'd been kind of rude and though normally she wouldn't have a problem with being rude, something about Gaara made her do something she's only ever done to her sister, apologize.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed…My sister is having boy problems and I don't know how to help her." Nari replied. _'Well its not a total lie. Is that a microphone?! Hmm. Probably not…just my imagination.' _Nari shrugged.

"What?" Gaara asked having seen her shrug.

"Hmmm?"

"You shrugged."

"Oh. None of YOUR business!" she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. So not like a ninja. Gaara chuckled.

"Was that really mature?"

"Shut up!" Nari had a light pout. "Look if you don't want to get in trouble, STOP TALKING!" Gaara was silent for a whole two minutes before,

"Want to talk about your sister's problems?" Nari sighed.

"Ok…So she likes this guy…likes him a lot. But he is cold and said to be heartless and doesn't even notice her. She doesn't know what to do and I don't know how to help her. It is so frustrating seeing my sister and the way she looks at him yet he looks right at her and doesn't notice her. Argh! FRUSTRATING! How do I help her!? She always looks so sad when we bring it up or when he is around. I hate it…but if I told HIM then she'd hate me, and I don't want that." Nari came off her rant quietly.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. I've never actually been in a relationship before so I cant really help you. But I'm a good listener…so you can rant to me…I'm here, though against my will, I'm still here." Nari couldn't suppress her fit of giggles. "You've never been in a relationship before?! Ohh, you're innocent." She teased and tried to poke him through the bars.

"That's not going to work." Gaara stated

Nari glared, "Fine. I'll poke you yet!" she poofed into the cage and poked him. "Success!!" That's when she felt her chakra drain thanks to the bind on the cage.

"Oh shit…"

"What?"

"Now I cant get out." Gaara just looked at her…then started chuckling.

"You really don't think things through do you?"

"No not really. That's Moon's job." She replied with an innocent expression. She leaned against the bars and looked up at the clock. It was 3 hours till Sasori's shift. Until then, she was stuck.

"Well great. I'm stuck for 3 hours. Damn it!"

"We could…you know get to know each other."

Nari looked at him oddly."…How?" Gaara paused. "Ever played sticks?"

"Uhh…I can't say that I have…" Gaara held up one finger on each hand. "Do this."

Nari looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm…ok?" she held up 2 fingers.

"Now I'll tap your one finger with my one finger. 1+1=2 so you hold up 2 fingers on that hand."

Nari groaned. "It's a maaath game…" Gaara smirked at her "Right. So you tap one of my hands with yours." Nari raised an eyebrow and looked from her hand to his then angrily crossed her arms.

"God! Math sucks! I give up!" she pouted her bottom lip on instinct.

"Oh, come on. Its fun and addicting. You just gotta get better. Come on, one round." Gaara begged.

"Fine." Nari was still pouting a little. With that they played a round, and Gaara lost.

Nari's face was one of pure shock. "I won? I can't believe it…" Gaara's face matched her's completely. "Me either…"

"Hey!" She smacked his arm playfully, "You seem pretty laid back for being locked in a cage with someone that could use her amazing ninja skills to kill you." She stuck her tongue out.

"No you can't. you can't use chakra."

"Watch me!" Nari went to tackle him but tripped over her feet and pushed him to the ground landing on top of him by accident. It took both of them a moment before they realized they were kissing. Nari pulled away quickly but made no attempt to move.

"Uhh…That was umm…my bad." She instinctively bit her bottom lip. This dazed Gaara. Nari went to get up but Gaara just grabbed her waist preventing her from getting up.

"No. Not yet." Nari looked at Gaara and saw lust in his eyes…she again instinctively bit her lip. This caused Gaara to lose the rest of his self control. He pulled Nari's head down and attacked her lips with his. He forced her lips open and attacked her tongue. She didn't resist. They parted for air when Gaara breathed out,

"Do you realize how hott you look when you bite your lip?" Nari shrugged then attacked his lips again.

"Do you realize how you're just plain hott at all times?" She countered. Gaara shrugged. They kept making out moaning occasionally. Gaara and Nari had just ground their hips together both moaning loudly so neither of them heard the door opening.

"What the fuck?!" Sasori's voice came out of no where. Gaara and Nari jumped away from each other startled.

"Sasori! What are you doing hear? It's not time for your shift yet!" Nari said looking at the clock.

Sasori glared. "Oh, do you want more time to fraternize with the enemy?" he said sarcastically.

"If you could do that, it'd be great." Gaara said crossing his arms. Nari bit her lip and walked over to the door of the cage. "I'm…um…stuck." Her voice wasn't as cocky as usual.

Sasori glared but walked over and opened the cage door.

"MY ROOM NOW!" Sasori yelled.

"You can't…you have to stay here and watch me." Gaara said smugly. Sasori's glare worsened by like 10'x's.

"Says who?" he waited for Nari to get out then shut the door and locked it again. "You're not going anywhere." he turned to follow Nari out.

"Well…Damn. I tried to save her." Gaara sat down Indian style, crossed his arms and just remembered the feel of Nari on him and the taste of her lips.

~Moon~

Moon stopped in front of Sasuke's cell, looked at him, then turned around, back facing him.

"Hey baby you're kinda cute…Come in here and we can get a lil' sum sum."

Moon spun on her heel and looked at him with rage in her eyes. "What the fuck did you say?!?!" Itachi, having heard what Sasuke said while standing outside the door, was seething with anger. He composed himself and walked in pulling Moon away from the cage she was about to rip to shreds just to get to Sasuke who by the way was in the far left corner cowering in fear having already wet himself. Itachi dragged Moon out into the hallway.

"Deidara GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Itachi yelled. "Wait right here." he told Moon who was still very very livid. She just stood there.

"Yes Itachi?" Deidara popped out of nowhere.

"Wait here."

"Okay." Itachi walked back in and just glared at Sasuke.

"If you ever even **try** to hit on her again, I will kill you so slowly you'll **wish **you were dead!!" Itachi growled menacingly. Sasuke just nodded and continued to shake in fear. It was oddly silent in the other room. Itachi walked over to check the cage Gaara was in and was surprised to see it unguarded. "Damn it. Where did all my guards for the prisoners go?!?!" He walked back into the hall and yelled, "TOBIIII!"

"Tobi a good boy." Tobi poofed out of nowhere. Itachi looked at Deidara and Tobi both.

"Tobi I want you guarding Sasuke and Deidara I want you guarding Gaara, UNDERSTOOD!" Itachi yelled at them. "Moon you come with me." he said much more civilly.

"Yes Master Itachi." all three of them said simultaneously. Itachi started to walk off, Moon followed.

'_I wonder why Itachi got so mad when Sasuke hit on me.'_

'_What the hell was that?! Why'd I get so mad when Sasuke hit on her. It was like I was…Oh Hell No…I couldn't have been…but I was though…I …Was…Jealous?' _Itachi bit his lip.

"Is something wrong Master Itachi?" Moon asked. No response from him. "Master…Itachii?"

"Damn IT!" Itachi's outburst startled Moon, causing her to drop the glass ball she had picked up. Of course, being glass, shattered all over the floor.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry Master Itachi! I'll clean it up right away." Moon bent down and had just picked up a exceptionally sharp piece when Itachi yelled scaring her again,

"No! Don't!" this caused Moon to cut from the tip of her right index finger to the middle of her palm.

"Owww. Fuck." Without thinking Itachi bent down, grabbed her hand, and licked from her palm up to her finger keeping her finger in his mouth longer since it had a more severe laceration.

"M-m-master I-I-Itachi!" Moon gasped blushing. Itachi jerked back when he realized what he had done.

"eh, sorry." he grunted out quietly. "Come on." Itachi grabbed Moon's hand again and started pulling her toward his bedroom. Once in there he shoved her into the bathroom. Itachi made her sit on the toilet while he tended to her wound. When he was finished Moon looked up, some of her hair in her face, looked right into Itachi's eyes.

"Th-thanks Master Itachi." _'Oh my god! I think I might die! His eyes! I-I-I never noticed before but they have a tint of blue to them…' _Itachi's movement broke her out of her thoughts. She never broke eye contact with Itachi as his hand came up and brushed Moon's hair from her face. Itachi's hand lingered on her face while he used his other hand to pull Moon off the toilet into a standing position. They continued to look in each other's eyes.

'_My god! Why haven't I ever noticed how pretty she was. Or how her blue eyes make it seem like I'm looking at the night sky full of stars. I don't understand…I've never felt this way before. What is this feeling?' _Itachi hadn't noticed that his face had been inching towards Moon's until they were centimeters a part.

' _Wait, I can't kiss her. She likes someone else…" _That thought suddenly made Itachi very possessive. _' No She's MINE.' _Itachi quickly closed the distance between their mouths, lips crushed to each others but only for a moment. Itachi pulled away, stepped back, and said,

"Your finger will be fine now get back to your room." Moon looked confused even when she heard the door open and Konan ask,

"Moon hurt her finger?! Awww. How? Hope your okay. Hey Itachi can I talk to you, privately, please." Itachi looked confused but nodded and walked out of the bathroom, Moon was happy that Itachi kissed her but disappointed by the way he acted afterwards, all cold like. She walked out of the room and back to hers, where she laid down and kept running what happened through her mind while waiting for Nari…She fell asleep within minutes.

*Nari & Sasori*

What happened with them

"What the hell **was** **THAT**!?" Sasori yelled at Nari. Nari just looked down. "Huh?! What was that!?"

"Look, I'm sorry Sasori…I-I-I don't know what that was OKAY! He said I was hott! You never tell me that! You never just hold me. You hardly spend time with me, only when you want to make out and get a blow job. You never give back! You only take." She finished off quietly. "This isn't a relationship Sasori. If anything at all it's a fling…He made me feel special…This "fling" is over, I can't take it anymore! I want to feel loved…I believe Gaara will make me feel that. Goodbye Sasori." She whispered the last line.

"Where do you think your going!? I'm not finished with you!" Sasori grabbed Nari's arm.

"Please Sasori…don't make me kill you." Nari pleaded. Sasori was shocked but reluctantly let go. "Thank you." With that Nari ran out of Sasori's room. She didn't know where she was going but she kept running. She found herself in front of her room. She thought it was weird because Moon should be watching Sasuke but just knew she was in here…and hurting just like her. Nari opened the door.

"Why aren't you watching Sasuke?" Moon sighed, and told her sister and closest friend her story of the night. Nari was silent.

"Here's mine.", and Nari spilled her story to Moon. They were silent until Moon spoke.

"We need to talk to our boys. You, Gaara, and me, Itachi." Nari nodded in agreement. Moon got up and together they walked out the door.

"Good Luck." They said at the same time to each other, and with that they walked in separate directions. Nari walked into find Deidara standing guard.

"Hey Deidara."

"Hey Nari. What's up?"

"I'm here to take over watch. I've got the rest of the night."

"Oh. I see. OK. See you later."

"Yea, see you." With that Deidara gave Nari the keys and walked out. Nari walked over and unlocked the cage door, walked in and shut it again. She saw Gaara in the corner sitting in a slouched position.

'_He must be asleep.' _Nari walked over to him, sat down next to him, and gently pulled his head into her lap. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"What am I going to do? I think I'm falling in love with you. You better be worth it Subaku!" Nari whispered, soon after she sighed.

* * *

all right so here it is...you have to tell me what you thought of it or im going to think its really really bad and be really really depressed...so pls pls pls

**REVIEW!!!** thanks!!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note!!!!!!

Okay so here is the deal…I am going to continue writing and typing this story when my summer begins… my summer begins at 3:05 pm on June 3…I've been trying to balance my stories and my schoolwork this whole time and it just isn't working…Im sorry but my schoolwork comes first… so until then im sorry but you all will have to wait a little bit longer…='( I really am sorry…but I swear I will keep all of the promises I made in my new profile update…if you wish to know what the promises are…they are at the bottom of my profile…(above the story list) =) I will delete this post when I go to upload the next chapter^^  
*********IMPOTANT!!!  
I MIGHT POST THE REVISIONS OF INTENTIONS AS A NEW STORY!!!! NOT COMPLETELY SURE YET...I'LL LET EVERYONE KNOW AS SOON AS I START WRITING AGAIN!!!! =) THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**  
~Jya ne


	4. Another AN VERY IMPOTANT AN!

im updating because im concerned about this whole deleting stories thing that is going on right now...currently as backup i will be posting on as well as and hopefully a few other places as well...here are the links to finding my stories (i'll keep adding different links so check my profile periodically) :

akarizyne (dot) tumblr (dot) com

shadowx1013 (dot) deviantart(dot) com/


End file.
